Esbozos
by ElGremio
Summary: En EL GREMIO escribimos, discutimos y nos divertimos escribiendo sobre Harry Potter. ¡Aquí tenéis los retos de esta semana! ¡Os retamos a escribir con nosotros!
1. Luna y Chico a escoger

¡Buenos días señores y señoras!

¡Querríamos presentarles a **El Gremio** (Gremio de Escritoras de Fanfiction de Harry Potter en Español, para más señas)!  
  
Somos un grupo de chicas y chicos a los que nos encanta Harry Potter. Cada semana escribimos un reto que LaLi propone en la comunidad. ¡Pero no sólo uno, escribimos muchos si nos apetece! Aquí os presentamos los que hemos escrito esta semana, con la esperanza de que os gusten. Lo moderamos Nimph, Rakshah y LaLi.

Sí queréis uniros, dirigíos a nuestro Profile. Allí entontraréis las instrucciones para hacerlo. ¡Gracias por leer y disfrutad!

Esta semana toca **Luna/Chico a escoger. **

¡Al ataque!

**Mar:**  
  
**1) Mía**  
  
- Ron...  
  
- ¿Sí, Mione?  
  
- ¿Has visto mi pluma?  
  
_(Revuelve las cosas de su mochila.)_  
  
- No, Mione. ¿La que me dejaste ayer?  
  
- Sí, ésa.  
  
_(Silencio pensativo.)_  
  
- Ah, ya.  
  
- ¿Ah, ya?  
  
- Sí. Se la di a Luna.  
  
- ¿¿Que le diste a Luna mi pluma?? ¡Pero era mía!  
  
- ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero estaba empeñada en no sé qué hechizo de amor del Quisquilloso, que sólo se podía hacer la noche de ayer, y...!  
  
- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Eso no justifica que le dieras mi pluma! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó? ¡Era de importación!  
  
- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Jolín, Hermione! ¡Tenía que darle algo mío!  
  
_(Silencio nada, pero nada cómodo)  
_  
- ¡Jolín, Hermione! ¡¡Me la pidió y era, o eso, o un beso!!  
  
_(Silencio. Silencio. Er... silencio)_  
  
**2) Te quiero  
**  
- Te quiero – susurra, con voz melosa.  
  
- Ahora no, Luna. Concéntrate. Tienes que agitar la varita...  
  
- Pero yo te quiero – insiste, y cierra los ojos pesadamente. – Te quiero.  
  
- Vale. Venga, Luna, ¡por favor...! Si no consigues hacer este hechizo, no pasarás de curso.  
  
- Te quiero.  
  
- Lo sé, Luna. Lo sé. Pero tengo novia. Y soy mayor que tú. ¿Podemos concentrarnos?  
  
- Me da igual. Te quiero.  
  
- Em... ¿Y por qué?  
  
_(Se encoge de hombros, sonríe, tímida, y saca algo de su mochila.)_  
  
- ¿El Quisquilloso?  
  
- Lo escribe mi padre. Es el... editor.  
  
- Ya. ¿Y...?  
  
- Página doce.  
  
_(Él abre la revista, pasa las hojas, llega hasta la doce, y lee.)_  
  
- Así es según su... ¿pelo...?  
  
_(Ella asiente, se pone de rodillas, le señala el cuadrante inferior derecho de la página. Él lo hojea un segundo antes de cerrarlo y ajustarse las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.)_  
  
- ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi hermano, Luna? Es un año mayor que tú. Un buen chico. Libre. Y, como yo, es pelirrojo.  
  
**3) Round one**  
  
La culpa es mía, por imbécil. Por hablar con Ginny. Por dejar que me aconseje. Inspiro hondo, invoco la valentía Gryffindor que no he demostrado jamás y que tampoco espero que brille ahora, de repente, más que por su ausencia, y voy a su mesa.  
  
- ¿Luna...? – la llamo, en un susurro suave.  
  
- ¿Sí? – responde, y alza hacia mí unos ojos soñadores, enormes, entrecerrados, como si contemplaran la vida a través de una agradable niebla.  
  
Enseguida me pica todo, me siento inseguro, me tiembla la voz. ¿Es cosa mía, o aquí hace muchísimo calor? Me pongo como un tomate, plantado allí en medio. No puedo respirar. No podré decírselo. Me voy a marear...  
  
Sin acertar a decirle nada más, alzo una mano como saludo, me giro, corro hacia mi mesa. Me quiero morir. ¿Qué debe de estar pensando...? ¡Seguro que piensa que soy patético! ¡¡Y es que lo soy!!  
  
Cuando reúno el valor de mirar otra vez hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, enrojezco aún más. Todos, absolutamente todos, están mirándome con los ojos como platos, cuchicheando o riéndose.  
  
Todos, menos Luna, claro, que sigue leyendo su sempiterno diario.  
  
**4) La caballería**  
  
- ¿Luna?  
  
- Estoy aquí, Ginny.  
  
_(Entra.)_  
  
- ¿El armario de los calderos?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Busco un Chizpurfle.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Dicen que los puedes amaestrar, si tienes paciencia. En el Quisquilloso del mes pasado...  
  
- Em, sí, sí, Luna. Lo leí. Háblame de esta mañana.  
  
- ¡Oh, lo sabes! ¡Ha sido increíble!  
  
- Eh...  
  
- ¡Ya, en mi propia habitación! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta encontrar uno de ésos? ¡Un Malaclaw! ¿¿Sabes lo que dicen de él en el Quisquilloso? ¡Lo de su mordedura es falso! Un brujo respetable, colaborador habitual de papá, se dejó morder por él para...  
  
- Eh, Luna. No me refería a eso. ¿Neville...?  
  
- ¿Neville?  
  
- En el desayuno.  
  
- Ah, sí. Simpático, ¿verdad? Aunque está claro que no toma mercurio suficiente. En '¿¿Tóxicos?? Las verdaderas bases de una dieta sana', artículo de...  
  
_(Aparte:)_  
  
- Lo que yo decía. Ni idea.  
  
**thuringwethil:**  
  
**1) El tamaño importa**  
  
- ¡Hey tu!  
  
El aludido no parecía darse cuenta de que alguien lo llamaba. En realidad, si, pero no lo dejaba entrever, hacerse de rogar, era parte del encanto.  
  
- ¡Si, es contigo!, ¡El de cabellos castaños!.  
  
Nada, silencio, 1...2...3...4...  
  
- ¡TU!, ¡Capitán de Ravenclaw!  
  
Aquello fue decisivo, el muchacho "pareció advertir" que había otro cuerpo en los terrenos, miró a su interlocutora como si no la hubiera visto hasta ese preciso momento. Por supuesto que tenía datos de que aquella chica estaba como una cabra, pero aquello habría que comprobarlo, además la rubia, no estaba tan mal, se acercó y pensó que no estaba nada mal. OK, aceptándolo, le daban un morbo impresionante las rubias.  
  
- ¿Si?, dime -. Mirándola con porte sensual.  
  
La chica coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y hizo figuritas con su pie en el suelo, como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
  
- Estaba tan pendiente de hacer que me escucharas para poder hablar contigo, que olvidé que te iba a decir.- Sonrió avergonzada, pero levanto su mirada y tendió su mano- Por cierto, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.  
  
- Ah... un placer, mi nombre es...  
  
- Roger Davies, soy una gran admiradora tuya.  
  
- Entonces te gusto... - Comenzando a idolatrar sus dotes en el deporte, mirando hacia el techo como si se tratara de un...  
  
- Si, definitivamente, el tamaño importa  
  
- ¿Qué?- El muchacho volteó su vista de pronto hacia ella, tardó un par de minutos en procesar la información y en darse cuenta de lo que la rubia estaba pensando.- Eso no es lo que quería decir... – intentando recobrar la imagen frente a la pervertida muchacha – me refería a si te gustó el partido del sábado contra Hufflepuff.  
  
La rubia se hizo la desentendida y afirmó taciturnamente con su semblante, como estaban en los terrenos del colegio, se dispuso a observar los árboles – ¡Esa rama es como azul.  
  
El chico la observo y posteriormente reviso la rama que ella decía que "era como azul".  
  
- No la veo.- mirando con extrañeza a la chica, definitivamente no era normal y aquello le ponía su morbillo a la situación.  
  
- Bueno, hay gente que asegura que el mundo es redondo como una pelota y yo no veo que nos movamos, definitivamente el mundo no gira y por lo tanto no es redondo como una pelota.- Dijo como si estuviera comentando algo tan normal como el tiempo.  
  
Roger Davies, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro de la estupefacción, aquel sin duda era el encuentro más extraño que había tenido con una chica en todos los numerosos momentos de su vida de Sex Symbol.  
  
- Esto... -Fue lo único que atinó a decir.  
  
- ¡Ah!, ya recuerdo lo que te iba a comentar, desde hace unos cuantos minutos tienes un hueco en tu pantalón.  
  
_Silencio...  
  
Silencio...  
  
Analizando...  
  
............  
  
Incomodo Silencio  
  
Procesado  
  
Vergüenza...  
  
Rubor...  
  
Morbo...  
  
Mucho morbo...  
  
Todos los sistemas desconectados_  
  
Ahora se entendía lo de: "El tamaño importa".  
  
**Meimi:**  
  
**1) En el receso  
**  
- Oye, ¿Y qué?- La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada pícara mientras se doblaba la pretina de la falda, para subírsela hasta medio muslo- ¿Por fin te la cantó?-  
  
La rubia ladeó la cabeza, provocando que algunos mechones de su cabello escaparan al rigor de la desgastada liga que intentaba mantenerlos sujetos.  
  
- Pues sí, pero ya sabes... Sólo me quiere para sacarle celos a la nerda-  
  
- Bueno, ya conoces a mi hermano. Pero, si lo ves del lado bueno, segurito cuando Zach los vea que andan... se va a encabronar- Ginny se permitió una risita, mientras se acomodaba las trenzas que llevaba aquel día.  
  
- ¿Tú crees?- La güera tenía la mirada perdida, en un gesto bastante habitual para ella.  
  
Pero Virginia ya no le ponía atención, sino que un voluminoso letrero escrito a un lado de los lavamanos la había hecho saltar de pronto.  
  
_Tomata y Luria putas_  
  
Virginia sacó un lápiz labial de su bolso.  
  
_Tomata y Luria putas  
  
¿Envidia o coraje?_  
  
Y el receso terminó, obligándolas a largarse de ahí, si no querían detención.  
  
Aunque de hecho, no le hubiesen echo el feo a una detención con el nuevo maestro de Defensa (que era apenas unos años mayor que ellas), pero como las detenciones por esos rumbos las daba Snape...  
  
La verdad, tener que pasar una tarde con Don Grasoso, no era una perspectiva muy apetecible.  
  
**2) ¡Oye!**  
  
- ¡Ronald!- El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y se detuvo, pues no le llamaba la atención que lo persiguieran gritándole ¡Ronald! A pleno pulmón.  
  
Sólo había una persona en todo Hogwarts que lo llamaba así.  
  
Y ahí estaba, bajo una maraña (aunque no como la de Hermione) de cabello rubio: Luna Lovegood lo miraba con sus enormes y pálidos ojos.  
  
- ¿Si?-  
  
- Tienes práctica de quidditch-  
  
Ron arqueó una ceja, en efecto, vestía la túnica de quidditch y llevaba su Barredora al hombro.  
  
- Muy ingeniosa, voy algo corto de tiempo Luna ¿Podrías decirme qué se te ofrece?- Esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas.  
  
- El ingenio sin medida es el mayor tesoro del hombre- comentó, con la vista posada en las baldosas del techo.  
  
Ron cerró los ojos, recordándose que la chica no tenía la culpa, que no trataba de ser tan... Luna.  
  
- Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió al fin- Ahora debo irme, que Harry ha resultado bastante exigente como capitán- dijo más para si mismo.  
  
La actitud de la chica lo detuvo, ahora lo miraba como si esperara algo, como tratándole de dar alguna respuesta muda.  
  
Pero él estaba en blanco, así que ella tuvo que hablar.  
  
- De eso quería hablarte-  
  
- ¿De quidditch?- Ron frunció el ceño, confundido.  
  
- No, de Harry- Luna ladeó la cabeza y los rábanos que llevaba como pendientes tintinearon curiosamente.  
  
- ¿De Harry?-  
  
- Sí... él quiere encontrarlo-  
  
Ron estaba completamente perdido  
  
- ¿Qué cosa quiere encontrar?-  
  
- Los oímos, sólo están escondidos, Ronald, deberíamos ir por él alguna vez- hizo una pausa- Eso lo alegraría-  
  
- Mira Luna- Ron sacudió la cabeza- 2 cosas; primero: ahora no tengo tiempo y segundo: no me llames Ronald ¿De acuerdo?- Miró su reloj- tengo que irme- .  
  
El pelirrojo salió corriendo antes de recibir una respuesta.  
  
- Adiós... Ron-  
  
**3) Héroe**  
  
- Puede besar a la novia-  
  
Debo decir que nunca me han gustado mucho las bodas; ¿Razones? Pues hay muchas.  
  
Una de ellas es que nunca seré yo quien luzca el hermoso vestido muggle blanco.  
  
Ni quien sea atrapada por los labios de un apuesto (y esmoquinado) novio pelinegro de ojos verdeazulados.  
  
Tampoco tendré a toda una tropa de familiares aplaudiendo y festejando el emotivo enlace.  
  
Para nada me sonrojaré con la intensa (y nada decente) mirada del novio.  
  
Simplemente...  
  
- ¡Felicidades Ginny!-  
  
- Gracias, Luna. Me alegra que hayas podido venir-  
  
- Sí... a mí también-  
  
...Es una de las desventajas de haberle robado el héroe a tu mejor amiga.  
  
Que los héroes son mártires.  
  
Y los mártires siempre mueren al final.  
  
**4) Ginny cuenta una historia extraña**  
  
Definitivamente aquél no era su día, ni su semana, ni su semestre.  
  
Tropezó con un escalón y maldijo a todas y cada una de las personas que se le pasaron por la mente.  
  
Para empezar maldijo a Binns... ¿A quién se le ocurría mandarles un trabajo sobre la vida y obra de todos los ministros de magia?  
  
No era exagerado afirmar que, si no hubiese sido un fantasma, el profesor habría muerto en esa semana de las puras ganas que le traían los alumnos.  
  
Cuando menos esperaba poder terminarlo ese día.  
  
Ventajas de ser la mejor amiga de una Ravenclaw.  
  
Cuando alcanzó la biblioteca se dirigió inmediatamente a la sección de "Mitología"; Luna siempre se encontraba ahí, hojeando algún libro o sólo viendo las estanterías con ese aire ausente que la caracterizaba. Era de lo más normal.  
  
Lo que sí no estaba, para nada dentro de lo normal, era encontrarla sobre una mesa; la respiración entrecortada, el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
La Gryffindor parpadeó sorprendida y algo confusa.  
  
- Hola- Saludó Luna.  
  
- Eh... hola, ¿Nos ponemos con lo de Historia?- La rubia asintió, bajándose de la mesa y sacando sus cosas de la mochila.  
  
Ginny dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y cuando se sentaba, algo en el piso le llamó la atención.  
  
Una corbata.  
  
Una corbata verde y plateada. Miró a su compañera con una ceja levantada.  
  
Pero Luna, o no lo notó o se hizo la occisa.  
  
- Voy por un libro- comentó Ginny.  
  
Y ya se esperaba el silencio monótono de la biblioteca, los libros empolvados y todo lo que conllevaba pasar una tarde de viernes haciendo tarea.  
  
Sólo que no esperaba toparse con Malfoy.  
  
Un Malfoy que respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas.  
  
Abrió los ojos a más no poder, pues había cierto elemento faltante en el siempre inmaculado vestuario del Slytherin.  
  
La corbata.  
  
**Miiina:**  
  
**1) Beso mariposa**  
  
Sé que me deseas; como el lechuzo a su lechuza, el centauro a su centaurilla,...  
  
-¿Pero que coño estás diciendo, lunática?  
  
-Oh... no disimule señor Zabini. –dice ella, poniendo los enormes ojos en blanco.- Y a propósito, me encanta cuando dices eso...  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas, no sé por qué tendrías que gustarme.  
  
-¡Oh! Lo veo en tus ojos, en el cielo y las estrellas, incluso en las nubes,... además, me lo han dicho los Bracs Multiformas... –Luna se acerca más a Blaise y susurra avergonzada-: Y se lo pedí a los Minairones...  
  
-¿A los qué? –Ella ensancha su sonrisa, y se coloca el pelo despeinado detrás de una oreja. Blaise tose débilmente.- En realidad, da igual.  
  
-Entonces, ¿me besas...?  
  
Antes de que termine Blaise Zabini ya ha sellado sus labios con avidez y pasión.  
  
Ella lo aparta suavemente, riendo.  
  
-De esos no, juguetón... ¡Yo quiero un beso de mariposa!  
  
**2) El hombre perfecto**  
  
-¿Sabes Ginny? Tengo que contarte algo muy fuerte...  
  
-¡No me digas! –abre los ojos teatralmente.- ¡¿Has visto un Pilikituli?! ¡Y no me digas! ¡Estaba arrugado! –ríe.  
  
-No digas bobadas, se llaman Pitikilulis, y no son arrugados, ¡arrugados son los cuernos de los snorkacks!  
  
-Entonces, ¿de qué trata?  
  
-Creo que me gusta alguien.  
  
-¿Qué? –la cuchara cae en la sopa y mancha su túnica.- ¿Quién?  
  
-¡Es que es tan... inteligente! ¡y divertido! ¡y sabio! ¡y atento!  
  
Ginny respira hondo, no cree conocer ningún chico así.  
  
-¡Siempre sabe lo que se tiene que hacer! ¡Y es fuerte! –Entonces mira hacia delante.- ¡Oh mira! ¡Y ahora va a dar el discurso de cada Navidad!  
  
**3) Confundido**  
  
No puede ser que me... No, no me gusta. Claro que no, lo que quería decir es... No puede ser que ella me... confunda. ¿Confunda? Sí eso. Deben ser imaginaciones mías, es imposible que me sienta... confundido por una chica como ella. Ni siquiera le combinan los zapatos con el jersey. Pero no es eso lo que me confunde. Bueno sí, claro que sí, cualquier chica tendría que aprender esto a los... ¿4 años? Pero lo que me confunde es su... forma de ser. No puede ser que yo esté diciendo esto. Pero es que a veces... Incluso parece sexy. Quiero decir, hablando... es decir, no, hablando definitivamente no, pero su forma de andar... no, no, no es su forma de andar. Este olor... ¡agh, no, por Merlín! Dejémoslo. No parece sexy. Es que tenerla tan cerca... aún me confunde más.  
  
...  
  
Uy, que... confundido estoy.  
  
Ahora se pone de puntillas... ¿en qué pensaba cuando se puso unos calcetines rosas? Quiere coger algún libro de arriba de todo. No la voy a ayudar, claro que no, ¿qué clase de persona sería si lo hiciera? Además, seguro que lo está haciendo adrede para poder rozar mi hombro con su brazo, como sí no lo supiera. Pero si me pide que la ayude con esa voz tan... bonita, tendré que hacerlo...  
  
_PUM, PLOF, CLOC, CHAC_  
  
Una avalancha de libros me acaba de caer sobre la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡AU!!  
  
-¡Ooh! ¡Mira... ya sabía yo que Cómo diferenciar un Tramonsi de un Galatador alado tenía que estar por aquí!  
  
Luna coge un libro y se va. Tan feliz. Y me deja aquí, a mí, despeinado y con libros en la cabeza. A MÍ.  
  
La humillación más grande que ha tenido que soportar un Malfoy jamás. Seguro.  
  
**Patty-vg:**  
  
**1) Dulces sueños  
**  
Colin sonrió al entrar en la habitación.  
  
Se había quedado dormida con la luz auxiliar de la mesilla de noche encendida.  
  
Su aspecto era tan angelical. Algo extraño, pero angelical, al fin y al cabo.  
  
Se acercó a ella, la arropó, y apagó la lamparilla.  
  
Después se metió en la cama, se acurrucó junto a ella, y tan sólo arrugó la nariz una vez, síntoma de que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que Luna durmiera con los pies en la almohada.  
  
**Rakshah:**  
  
**1) Tic, tac**  
  
_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac..._  
  
No apartaba los ojos del reloj, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Permanecía inmóvil, con la revista entre las manos, de pie en el centro del pasillo.  
  
Los murmullos de varios alumnos que habían empezado a concentrarse alrededor de Luna ocultaron el tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, pero ella seguía reproduciendo el ruido con sus labios entreabiertos, a la expectativa, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.  
  
De repente, seis estruendosas campanadas rasgaron el aire, y Luna, dejando caer la resvista, dio un par de pasos decididos hacia delante, dónde un sorprendidísimo Neville Longbottom la vio acercarse con cara de susto.  
  
Le tomó por los hombros, dándole un apasionado beso. Diez segundos después, ella se apartó, sonriendo, él respiraba con fuerza para recuperar el aliento.  
  
-...a... ¿¡a qué ha venido eso!?  
  
Luna recogió el ejemplar de "The Quibbler" del suelo y señaló un artículo rodeado de corazones de un inverosímil color verde. - Aquí lo dice bien claro: "Hoy, a las seis de la tarde, el chico que tengas delante será el amor de tu vida".  
  
Neville retrocedió un par de pasos, sin saber si sentirse halagado o huir lo más rápidamente posible de allí.  
  
**LaLi:**  
  
**1) Suicídate**  
  
- Suicídate, Lovegood. Es la única solución a tu problema.- dice Malfoy dramáticamente mientras ríe con sus secuaces de sus agudos comentarios.  
  
Ella se da la vuelta. Su pelo, totalmente alborotado y encrespado, parece que no ha sido peinado en meses. Su varita descansa apoyada en su oreja. Ella lee. Sigue leyendo aunque se ha dado la vuelta.  
  
- ¿Me has entendido?  
  
Levanta la mirada. Su expresión expresa aburrimiento profundo.  
  
- Claramente, Draco. Mi problema tiene fácil solución. Y sí, es la muerte de uno de los dos. Y no, no es la mía.  
  
**Gwency:**  
  
**1) Mil ramos de rosas**  
  
-Sí, no. Sí... no. Pétalo sí, pétalo no. Este sí, este...  
  
-¿Luna?  
  
-... no. ¿Ajá? Sí...  
  
-Luna, ¿qué estás haciendo con este ramo tan bonito?  
  
Luna suspira, exasperada, deja el ramo a un lado ("recuerda que ahora toca no") y mira a su interlocutora, con cara de es-que-hay-que-explicártelo- todo:  
  
-Intento resolver mis problemas de amor, Ginny, como te resultaría obvio si te fijaras "en los detalles".  
  
Ginny abre un poco más los ojos, escéptica, sin cambiar el semblante.  
  
-Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, Luna. Pero lo que quisiera saber es: ¿te has comprado un enorme ramo de rosas rojas para destriparlo y saber si eres correspondida o no?  
  
-¡Ah! Oh, no. No lo has comprendido. El ramo me lo ha regalado Terry Boot como muestra de amor... y yo estoy deshojándolo para saber si le correspondo o no.  
  
**Tastatur:**  
  
**1) Lo malo, si breve, al menos pasa rápido**  
  
El chico se acercó vacilante a donde Luna oteaba el cielo con los prismáticos mágicos. Desde la ventana de aquella torre el horizonte parecía infinito. La tarde caía y los grillos comenzaban a cantar.  
  
Era el momento.  
  
- Lu...luna, te he escrito una poesía...¿puedo leértela?  
  
- Tengo los ojos ocupados, pero los oídos no. ¿Es bonita?  
  
carraspeo  
  
- Mejor empiezo: Luna...Luna, lunera, cascabelera, debajo la cama tienes tu...  
  
- ¡UN SNORKAK GIGANTE VOLADOR NO IDENTIFICADO!  
  
-...boggart.  
  
- ¡Perdona pero esto es una emergencia!  
  
Era inútil. El chico la vio desaparecer escaleras abajo y luego correr por los campos de Hogwarts portando un teleobjetivo mágico gigantesco. A él le había parecido más bien un hipogrifo con alguien montado huyendo hacia las Kimbambas. Definitivamente, inútil. Antes ligaba con una mandrágora que con Luna Lovegood.  
  
**Jeru:**  
  
**1) Sin título**  
  
Ella no lo habría preferido de ninguna otra manera.  
  
Tenía una extraña fascinación en la manera en que sus manos parecían encajar perfectamente, como piezas de un rompecabezas que han estado perdidas.  
  
Como sus ojos marrones parecían brillar cuando la miraba, opacando por momentos él campo de estrellas.  
  
O cuando ella sonreía, porque era el entendía, el sabia que estar cuerdo no tenia importancia alguna.  
  
No habría cambiado ni siquiera el momento de decir adiós.  
  
Ella solo se había enfrentado a una despedida, y decir adiós a quien jamás has conocido deja un sabor aún más amargo, porque no sabes si tus lagrimas valen algo. No sabes si tu despedida es real.  
  
Pero Justin es verdadero.  
  
Y agradece, porque pudo apreciar la manera en que sus ojos se opacaron un momento al decir adiós. Y todo el dolor que sintió, fue por un ser humano tangible, un dolor real. Y no tiene miedo de esperar, porque se prometió que un amor así de grande, es suficiente.  
  
Y se sienta todos los días, en las mimas escaleras en que lo conoció, esperando que regrese.  
  
Ella no lo habría preferido de ninguna otra manera.  
  
**THE END**  
  
Cada semana publicaremos los drabbles semanales. Si queréis dejar un review os estaremos muy agradecidos, y si queréis decir algo en especial a alguien no dudéis en hacerlo. Seguro que estará encantado de recibir ánimos, criticas, dinero... Lo que queráis, vamos.  
  
¡Os esperamos ver la semana que viene!  
  
**El Gremio**


	2. Aquí y ahora

**Reto semanal** (13-12 al 20-12)

Os pido perversión. Eso hago, sí. Lo quiero, lo deseo y lo necesito. _Mecagüenlaostia_. Bueno, que quede claro que es más una petición personal que otra cosa. ¿De que tiene que ir el reto de esta semana? Bueno, tiene que salir esta frase: "_Aquí y ahora_".

**Reto de Miiina – Sin título**

Siempre había pensado que la biblioteca era el lugar menos romántico de todo el colegio. Los libros viejos, las estanterías polvorientas, alumnos empollones, y la siempre atenta señora Pince no conseguían convencerme de lo contrario. Fue otro argumento lo que me convenció, una afirmación que decía algo como "no importa dónde ni cuando, tan solo quién y cómo". Bueno, la he hecho yo misma, en realidad, después del reciente incidente. Uno de esos incidentes que no se olvidan. De los que se cuentan a los nietos... Er... No, casi que no.

Recuerdo como si fuera hoy (de hecho, fue ayer) a Anthony leyendo su libro, concentrado. Pensé que sería otra tarde aburrida malgastada en aquél rincón que tanto odiaba. Me equivoqué. Gracias a Merlín.

Intenté animar a mi futuro novio (lo presentía) dándole golpecitos que pretendían ser sexys (y que por lo que vino a continuación, supongo que lo fueron) con mi pierna entre las suyas. Ni se inmutó (esperad, esperad), simplemente dejó de leer el libro, y, sin mirarme, se levantó y se fue hacia un rincón aún más olvidado y mugriento. _¿Qué se supone qué hace?_ Pensé. Esperé unos minutos. En realidad fueron segundos, pero me pasaron muy lentos. Al final, decidida, me acerqué dónde había visto desaparecer a Anthony. Lo busqué entre estornudos. Nada.

Me quedé suspirando, como dándome cuenta de que me hacía ilusiones. Inocente. Porque de pronto noté un calor, un cuerpo cerca de mi espalda. Y después, una risa. La risa de él.

-Me gustan tus apuntes... Bonito... corazón.

Me giré de golpe. Tampoco eso era lo que esperaba. Anthony con mi pergamino de Historia de la Magia.

Le cogí los apuntes de un manotazo, guardándomelos en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-No es mi culpa que la asignatura esa sea una mierda...

Él sonrió.

-Pues tus apuntes son interesantes.

Sonreí falsamente.

-Lo que ponía dentro del corazón era _Anthony_, ¿verdad?

_Oh, perfecto,_ pensé, _soy la inteligencia personificada._ Y no es que me molestara que él supiera que me gusta, qué va, eso ya lo sabe desde hace siglos. Pero es que iba a pensar que era infantil. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso? Lo hace mi prima de 10 años y pasa, pero yo...

En definitiva, que lo único que hice fue enrojecer y decir incoherencias del palo de "no era un corazón, era una ballena", o "¿Quién es Anthony?".

Tampoco pareció importarle, porque sonrió más.

Le miré fijamente, porque era lo único que se me ocurría. Bueno, y morderme el labio, porque según las estadísticas un 60 de los chicos lo encuentra sexy. Claro que me enfrentaba al 40 que lo encuentra desagradable, pero la suerte estaba de mi parte. Merlín comprendía la necesidad de mi escena y me ayudó.

La sonrisa de Anthony daba miedo y yo ya no sabía qué hacer. _Está loco,_ pensé, _y es peligroso,_ (recordemos que entre sus posesiones tenía una varita y otras cosas como peligrosas plumas).

Decidí que si seguía mucho rato más sonriendo me iba a dormir, porque aquella noche no había dormido mucho. Pero él decidió romper el hielo.

-Ya sé que te gusto –aquí cambié de opinión, y decidí que su plan era avergonzarme de mi misma y hacerme sentir patética. Simplemente me mordí el labio un poco más- Y, ¿sabes qué?

Alcé las cejas, esperando la respuesta.

Él se acercó a mí. Como en mis sueños. Y no es que yo sueñe con él, eso es patético. Lo que decía, que acercó sus labios a mi oído. Susurró algo que no entendí, pero que me pareció igual (o más, quien sabe), sexy que si lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué? –dije.

Él no contestó, y yo me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado ocupado bajando su mano por mi espalda.

-¿Quieres ser mía? –susurró esa vez.

Mi plan era decirle que no, que no en el sentido estricto, vaya. Que la construcción de esa frase era tremendamente machista, y que, además de por los derechos de la mujer, también lucho por el derecho a la libertad, por lo que nadie es de nadie... Lo que decía, ese era el plan. Pero en vez de eso estuve demasiado concentrada desmordiéndome el labio.

El beso no fue como lo había imaginado. Fue mejor.

Y muy largo.

Me costó reaccionar, pero parecía que él tenía muy claro lo que hacía. Yo no me di cuenta hasta que no escuché el ruido de mi túnica cayendo al suelo. Me separé por el ruido (quizá había llegado alguien, y claro, quería saber quien me había visto en mi momento de gloria y si sería capaz de hacerlo correr por todo Hogwarts).  
El caso es que me encontré sin túnica. Pero aún con el uniforme. Bueno, casi todo el uniforme.

-Anthony...

Se separó un poco y me miró.

-¿Qué?

-Esto... estamos en la biblioteca –dije, mientras intentaba sacarle el jersey.

-¿Y?

-Creo que no es un buen momento –y le volví a poner parte del jersey.

-¿Cómo? –iba a explicárselo más detalladamente (en plan "no.es.un.buen.mo-men-to") pero él siguió- ¿Qué mejor momento? Aquí y ahora. Aunque si quieres lo dejamos para... otro día, quizá en Pascua encontramos un momento, sólo quedan tres meses.

Y lo dijo pasándose una mano (la que no tenía en mi culo) por el pelo que yo (sin querer) había despeinado.

Decidí quitarle el jersey.

(Y todo lo que venía detrás).

**Reto de Tastatur – El Weasley, la Fleur y el armario** (Slash)

Fleur abrió la puerta del armario y se encontró con su cuñado.

- ¿Chaglie? ¿Qué asés aquí?

- …err…¿cazando polillas? A uno de mis dragones le gustan mucho.

Fleur se volvió hacia su novio.

- ¿Bill?

- No es lo que parece, cariño.

- Clago, es pegfectamente gasonablué que tu egmanó esté en pelota picadá en nuestgo agmario cuando yo vuelvo del ministegio después de tomagte tú el dia libgre por un cataggó más falso que un knut de madega.

- Hombre…no…mira, deja que te explique…

Pero Charlie, mohíno, salió del armario y agarró a Bill de un brazo, ignorando la mirada desorbitada de Fleur hacia sus partes pubendas:

- Bill, ya no aguanto más esta situación. Explícaselo y hazlo bien. Quiero que se lo cuentes todo aquí y ahora.

- Bueno yo…

Fleur puso cara de espanto.

- ¿No queggás convertir nuestra gguelasión en un menage a trois?

- ¿Cómo?

Bill se puso pálido. Charlie terminó de exasperarse.

- Mira niña, que mi hermano se ha hartado del francés y se viene conmigo a aprender rumano, ¿lo captas o te hago un diagrama? – y los señaló uno por uno- Bill, Charlie- y a ella – y tres son multitud.

- Lo siento, Fleur, pensaba decírtelo algún día pero…

- ¡Sois unos guaggos!

Dio una torta a cada uno y se fue.

- Mira que eres calzonazos, Bill.

- Y a ti se te comieron la delicadeza los dragones.

- No, me enseñaron a ser libre. Y a que nadie me esconda en el armario por vergüenza o por indecisión nunca más. Me tomas o me dejas, Bill: seré el segundo hermano, pero nunca seré segundo plato.

Bill se encogió de hombros y luego se acercó a abrazar a Charlie:

- Nunca me gustó demasiado la comida francesa. Ahora sí que todo queda en familia…

- Como en los viejos tiempos…

- Y por muchos años más.

- Eso dijiste la última vez – Charlie lo apretó con mucha fuerza.

- Y te fuiste a Rumanía a cumplir tu sueño.

- Y tú a Egipto.

- Ahora ya estamos en la Orden.

- Ahora ya estás en mis brazos, y no te pienso soltar. Y si no fuera porque te queda bien la coleta, te la cortaría para que no fueras tan nenaza.

- Cuando quieras te la regalo. Aún no he encontrado nada que compense el colmillo de dragón que me regalaste aquella vez y que no me quito ni en el baño.

- Pues regálame una vida libre de flores exóticas y llena de Bill Weasley.

- ¿Y qué dirá mamá?

- Dirá que eres gay. Y ya vamos…¿cuatro hijos? No está mal. Entre los gemelos y nosotros vamos a ahorrarles muchas sillas alrededor de la mesa en Navidad.

- No va a llevar bien lo de Fleur…

- Llevó bien la ruptura de Percy con Penélope, ¿no?. Aunque a Percy le perdonaría cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera…

- ¿Crees que Percy…?

- Algún día lo averiguaremos. De momento, Bill, machote, yo me he encargado de tu novia tapadera: ahora te toca a ti hablar con mamá y papá.

- ¡Mierda!

**Reto de Griet – Aún no (Slash)**

- Quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora, Draco- dice mientras se quita la camisa con torpeza.

- Estoy estudiando, Goyle. Por favor, cúbrete. Además, aún no ha llegado Harry con la nata y las esposas, hombre...

**-Fin-**

Por ahora aquí se acaban los retos. ¿Queréis más? Entonces no lo dudéis ni un segundo más y venid a El Gremio. Somos una comunidad dedicada al fanfiction de Harry Potter. Escribimos, debatimos y todo lo que queráis proponer.

¿Queréis encontrarnos? Entonces entrad en y buscadnos por "gremiohp" en el buscador de la página. ¡Es muy fácil!

¡Gracias!


End file.
